Forest Lily
by Kin Pandun
Summary: A.U., but still a good read!! 500 years before the comic/game, a Nightmaren named Jazlin gets away from Wizeman's sadistic grip, and Reala is now
1. Prologue: The Race

Forest Lily  
  
Authors Note: I, personally, do not know much about the NIGHTS into dreams games or comics!! Hides from the various food products being thrown at her from true Nights fans Wait!! I didn't finish yet!!! I am REALLY set on reading all the comics and playing some of the game!!! And FYI, a dear friend of mine is a HUGE Nights fan, and I'm going to have her edit this!!! She will NOT allow the Desecration of Reala's good (or shall I say bad) name!!! Have no Fear!! The Glorious Kin-chan and Lord Duckie (Duckie, SB, NOT Ducky, so: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!) are here to write you a Fanfiction!! And: DO NOT BE PARANOID!!!!! Maresuke-kun shall do all the story-editing!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own,  
  
So you no sue  
  
Or I'll make duck feed  
  
Out of you.  
  
Oh My God…I am even cornier than Washi-san!! pounds head repeatedly on table for acting even worse then her father  
  
P.S.: If you'll take the time to notice that, besides the obvious (this is an Alternate Universe Fanfiction), the plotline in this story is based off another favorite of mine, Inuyasha!!!! dances around the internet with her ribbons and her trusty pointy stick Tralala!! Wai, Wai!!! Inuyasha-tachi ROCKS!!! Sess-chan/ Mr. Fluffy is SOOO Kawaii!! Ahem. Sorries ^^; Anywho…On with the SHOW!!!!  
  
Character List:  
  
-Reala/Reara- Kawashou Bushiro: Correct River (kawa-river, shou-correct), Warrior Son (Bushi-samurai, ro-son)  
  
-Jazlin/Jatzurin- Hoshitaka Yurimori: North Star (hoshi-star, taka-north), Forest Lily (mori-forest, yuri-lily)  
  
Duwa Erioto, Sinkurare Kuraitsu, Rojiro (Maligno)  
  
P.P.S.: Did you know that when I came up with this story idea I had only read, at MAX, the first 5 pages or so of the first NiGHTS into Deams comic???? Weird, huh?  
  
ALSO: I OWN JAZLIN!!!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO USE HER WITHOUT MY EXPLICIT PERMISION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So there. pout }:  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Chan-attachment applied to girls and/or little kids  
  
Kawaii-cute  
  
Kun-attachment for guys (usually of high school age)  
  
Otouto-little brother  
  
Oyasumi-Good night  
  
Sama-attachment meaning "most honorable"  
  
Tachi-attachment that means something like " and Co." or "and Group"  
  
Prologue:  
  
Jazlin looked behind her as she flew off and away from Wizeman and into the sunset of Nightopia. He seemed to be tiring of chasing her and sent one of his many henchmen after her. It didn't really matter who he sent after her. She was the fastest runner and/or flier Nightopia had ever seen, she thought with a boost of pride. No one could beat her… except for Reala, of course, who was…SHIT! Who was coming after her this very moment! Oh, this sucked! ! This most definitely sucked! No one except Jazlin herself could realize on how many levels this situation SUCKED!!!  
  
Right now, she was extremely worried. She had only gone up against Reala once, 25 years ago, but that one defeat had been enough for her. She had been the reputed fastest Nightmaren in all of Nightopia, but his speed was legendary. So she had challenged him to finally prove herself, once and for all, the best. What she had proven was that Reala could wipe the floor with her and that, although she was better than anyone else, she was only second best. That was the cause for all her worry at the moment. An idea struck her as she flew further on. Females were supposed to have more endurance, right? So maybe she could outlast him! Wait, that would only work if she had one Hellova head start! Damn. All out of ideas, she decided to try and buy herself some time and conserve energy she might need later if it came to a fight. And, reluctant as she was to admit it, it looked very well like it would come to that.  
  
She stopped in midair, not moving from her position to turn around and see if Reala was going to attack her or, possibly run into her. Instead she saw him pass over her head as he overshot and then turned around to face her.  
  
Reala twitched, a sign of inner turmoil on his usually calm face. Damn, was she fast! No wonder Wizeman had sent him after her. He hadn't been getting tired of chasing her, he'd been getting tired from chasing her!! Of course, after the last time they had raced, every time he saw her she was either running or speed flying, but he had just thought the girl was hyper!!! All that time she must've been training!! But for 25 years straight????? That would've been hard to believe, except for the fact that he was quickly tiring from chasing her, even though, in total, he'd only been chasing her about a half hour. This was bad, most definitely bad! He could tell she was tiring as well, but since she had started to be able to mask her emotions and states, just as he had done a few hundred years ago, he couldn't tell precisely how much.  
  
Huh? What in the World was she doing??? She had just stopped flying and hung, as if suspended, in midair. He managed to avoid toppling over her and sending them both crashing into the lake below them. Doing a summersault in the air, he slowed, the pressure pushing the water away from him, as he turned around to face her taking a good look at her for the first time in his long life.  
  
She…she looked exactly like him!! There were only a few small discrepancies in coloring and figure! In place of his red she was pastel purple, her "ears" were longer and extended down to her feet, and instead of his "W" shaped skin-color line, her's was shaped rather like a rather soft, down turned, widow's peak. Of course, she also had a chest but…Reala drew his eyes forcefully up to meet hers. Her eyes were he darkest violet he or anyone would ever see, thought Reala. In The Waking World or Nightopia, and they were set to a frame of generous lashes. Right now, she looked slightly worried and preoccupied as she glanced at him. She floated over to Reala and stood within Three feet of him. He never allowed anyone that close, but for some reason he was still unable to react. He was locked onto her eyes and couldn't seem to tear himself away from them. And then, with a voice that sounded of mountain streams and bells, she startled him, as she asked the simplest yet most complicated in all the worlds.  
  
"Why?" she asked, looking worried yet slightly curious. Oh Kami, her eyes.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean 'Why'?" he said, backing away from her slightly as she closed the gap between them even further, to float not even a foot in front of him.  
  
"I mean 'why'," she asked again, as she drowned in his deeper-than- reality indigo blue eyes, unable to look away. This had started out as a ploy, but when she had come face to face with him, truly, for the first time ever, it had become more, Much more.  
  
"To what?" Reala managed to cough out. He knew very well as to "what" she spoke of.  
  
"Everything." She stared even deeper into his eyes. She needed to know now. She didn't know why, but she did. He had suffered Wizeman's tortures and abuse just as she had. They both bore the same odd scars of Wizeman's claws, black, tattoo-like statements to the horrors they had beheld. These were the reason that Wizeman's forces were depleteing. They either stood up to him and were killed, or ran away from his abusive grasp if they could. Some, they had heard of, even killed themselves.  
  
Reala looked at her. Yes, he knew why she was running away. It was the same reason he had for staying. He had absolutely no idea as to why he was actually telling her this, but he thought of his otouto-chan and he spoke a single word.  
  
…  
  
"Nights."  
  
Jazlin stared ever deeper into those eyes that were darker than night. Of course, it had occurred to her before, but she had never really thought of this Nightmaren that stood before her as anything but an obstacle in the past, therefore not spending very much time on such thoughts as his personal life.  
  
She had, of course, seen the younger brother around the castle that Wizeman had created 100 years ago. She had received her scars long ago, but Reala, his were more recent. 75 years ago if she remembered correctly. Nights had just arrived the year before and the poor kid thought he had been ready. Unfortunately, he had accidentally ruined one of Wizeman's spells and Reala had jumped in, pushing his brother out of the way. Thus, he had received what was meant for Nights, at the same time exposing his one weakness, his little brother. Of course, Jazlin had not been there to witness it. She was, as Reala had been mostly a vigilante, who worked under Wizeman at various times, for varying reasons. That was why pushing his outoto out of the way had not been such a good idea. Now Wizeman knew what Reala's weakness was and would exploit it for all it was worth.  
  
Jazlin had heard of the incident from Puffy, poor girl. She was completely distraught that Wizeman would try to hurt someone so young. Jazlin had sympathized, but she knew immediately that Reala was most likely lost to them forever now, as was Nights. She looked into his eyes again, not with pity, for she knew he would not stand for that, but with understanding. For she, herself, had lost a loved one to Wizeman, just as this wonderful creature before her almost had. She knew how evil Wizeman could truly be.  
  
Reala was startled when he saw not pity, but understanding, coming from those luscious violet eyes of hers. How could she possibly understan- …Sakura! That's right! Jazlin had had a little sister. Sakura. Gosh, it had been so long he'd almost forgotten. Sakura had been a small, bright, and happy child, all pink and white and light blue. It had been so long, back when he was half his current age, that he hardly even remembered what happened. But whatever the reason, the certain thing was that Wizeman had killed Sakura, and that was that.  
  
He cringed; it was hard to say which was worst. Having actually lost someone to the terror that was Wizeman, or loosing yourself to protect someone you cared deeply for and was a vulnerable as the first spring flowers. He looked up at her once again and was all too soon ensnared in her eyes. Then she spoke to him.  
  
" You want to leave, don't you?" he winced, and then nodded in response.  
  
"It's alright to, you know. You deserve it, if anyone does." His eyes were starting to feel funny as he responded.  
  
"What are you leaving for, anyway? What's your real reason? What would you do if you left?" she took a deep, shuddering breath, as she looked almost ready to bolt, before she responded.  
  
"What I'm leaving for is…unimportant. And… I'm going to go to the forest and guard the flowers.  
  
"The flowers?" he asked, confused. She turned her head away and looked off into the distance dreamily.  
  
"Yes, the forest lilies are my favorite, but they all need protection…from the evil." He stared at her for lack of something to say. Was she talking in riddles?  
  
"Are going to take me back now?" she wondered aloud, turning her head back towards him. She was again taken in by his wonderful eyes, eyes that seemed to go into the deep pools of the universe. She looked at him and then, for a moment, forgot. Forgot to care about what had happened to her. She smiled gently. She liked to smile. It felt nice to smile.  
  
Reala was shaken to the core when she smiled. It was as if some bright sun had come out from behind an eternity. What was this strange power this girl seemed to possess? This power that she could get to him like that? He truly wanted to take her up on her offer, and just fly away, but, then again, he could not. He turned his head away. Was he going to take her back?  
  
"No." She looked surprised. "I never caught up with you. You see, you had been practicing for the past 25 years, as I soon realized when you outlasted me and I lost you somewhere around the lake. I would never have been able to catch up, so I returned to the castle." She still looked startled, but then caught on.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that did happen. Of course, won't you want to come back out every now and then to see if you can catch the ungrateful traitor??" she asked. She couldn't have this be the last time she ever saw him. Besides, that would get him out from under Wizeman's wrath, wouldn't it?  
  
Reala was thinking along the same lines. He was startled, eyes widened, as they were, that she would dare think of such a plan. True, it would delay the inevitable torture, but would it be worse if/when Wizeman found out? Did that really matter? What of Nights? He looked back at her one last time. Oh God, those eyes!  
  
She saw him look back at her for, what she remorsefully thought, would be the very last time.  
  
"I suppose I would have to do that to keep Wizeman happy, wouldn't I?" She stared at him in amazement. He was going to come back?! She grinned happily and Reala almost lost his balance and fell into the lake when he saw her face. Kami, she was beautiful. She giggled, and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He looked away as he blushed and decided to make his farewells.  
  
"I should be getting back to the castle now," he stated in monotone.  
  
"Of course," she replied, pulling him even further towards her as she whispered by his ear. "I'll be waiting with the Forest Lilies, Reala-sama"  
  
"Sama"? Reala thought as he flew off toward the twilight of Nightopia, with a slight smile gracing his lips. I've never been called that before…  
  
Jazlin smiled gently once more, as he flew off into the coming night. He was going to come back. He would come back…for her.  
  
…  
  
"Oyasumi, Reala-kun"  
  
And, with that, she flew off towards the Mysterious Forest of Nightopia, where the flowers she had spoke of had already started to appear and bloom. She knelt down beside a pure white Forest Lily and spoke to it.  
  
"He's coming back for me." 


	2. Rising Tensions

Forest Lily  
  
By: Kin-chan Pandun  
  
A/N: Heyas, minna-sama!! Kin-chan here. Just so you know, I would REALLY like for you all to review!!: ONEGAI??? Sigh I have maybe three or four other fanfictions that have just one or two chapters and haven't been uploaded yet. It's sad really. I am soooo falling behind in my school work!! sudden mood change Oh well, Momentai, right? Seew…REVIEW!!!!!! FEEEED MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! I require SUSTENANCE!!!! sigh maybe I'm just not all that good. Whatever!!! I, leader of A.N.W.O., shall prevail over all trials and tribulations!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! Come my Generals, we shall defeat this new enemy of ungrateful readers!!!! Wait thinks maybe…quivering bottom lip MAYBE NO ONE"S READING THIS!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sniff, sniff well, here's the fanfic for those of you who are actually reading thisglares at the ungrateful little ru-….Notices the online stalkers trailing behind her. GO BOTHER KIRI-MACHA!!!! I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD HURT YOU!!!!!She brandishes her trusty, pointy stick at the lot of them and leaves the readers to continue  
  
"C'mon you guys, what's a poor little cyborg gotta do?!?"  
  
"speech"  
  
actions  
  
[dream sequences]  
  
Chapter One: Rising Tensions  
  
Reala was agitated. Wizeman had started gathering energy for some reason, and it was putting all the Nightmarens on edge. He had already gathered a good deal of energy, and it seemed he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Infact, Reala was aware that it wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. The spell Wizeman had set up would most likely last for a few hundred years. Since he had come to that realization, he had become more jumpy and agitated then most of the other Nightmarens, giving off an almost visible field of danger and anger around him, that warned the others in no subtle manner to: "Stay Away". Nights, of course, was immune to its affect, and presently set about trying to "cheer up" his elder brother, only succeeding into ticking him off further.  
  
"Hey, Reala!"  
  
"Grrr…"Reala issued a low pitched growl as his otouto-yugi approached him once again. "Can't you ever just leave me in Peace?!" He voiced as Nights came around the corner, this time dragging Jackle with him. Jackle, looking rather distressed, was not the least bit happy about this new occurance. "leggoame, you brat!! I've got important things to do!!" Reala arched his eyebrow in response. As far as he had heard, there had been no new assignments lately. He decided to rent out his frustration on something living, rather than the various voodoo dolls of Wizeman he had constructed.  
  
"You mean polishing your flimsy majik kard decks??" Jackle then flew in front of Nights, the boy still dangling from his left arm, trailing behind him with a suprised.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" he said, raising his right hand in a fist. "Well what can you and your punk kid brother do, anyway?!?!? Hurt someone by trapping them within your 'sparkle dust' trails?!?" Okay, that was it, thought Reala as he glared daggers at Jackle.  
  
"I can brawl with the best of them, Jackle! Only my kid brother hasn't developed any extra fighting abilities!!! I could beat you anytime I wanted!!! And what's with your ears, anyway, you trying to become some type of goat?!?!?!?"  
  
"Okay, that's it, BUSTER!!!! YOU"RE GOIN' DOWN!!!!!!!!!!" Reala's reaction was to smile sadistically, as they began to roll around on the floor, trying to get their best shots in…or rather, Jackle was trying to get his best shots in, and Reala was beating the living hell out of him. Nights was looking back and forth between the two older Nightmaren with a quivering bottom lip. What were his brother and friend doing?????? Unable to come up with an answer that satisfied his still child-like morals, he burst into an all out wail as Jackle started to make a run for it down the caslte corridor, and Reala flying cheerily after him with a strange and more than slightly frightening smile.  
  
"Hey, Jackle!? Don't you want to finish our match??? Ara? That's funny…" he said, knowing perfectly well what had transpired.  
  
Puffy and Haid looked on, chuckling. "That brother of yours is chuckle really in for it, Haid," Puffy managed to cough out in between guffaws. "I think Reala is really out for blood this time!"  
  
Haid looked in on the courtyard scene below, where Nights was crying and looking on in confusion, as Reala chased Jackle around in a circle, growing an ever-deeper groove in the poor, abused pavement.  
  
"He deserves every bit of it," She said  
  
ONE HOUR LATER:  
  
"Get back here, you coward!!!!"  
  
"No way, you maniac!!! You're gonna kill me!!!"  
  
"NO, I'M NOT!!!"  
  
"YES,YOU ARE!!!!"  
  
The groove in the courtyard was about 20 feet deep by now, and most of the Nightmarens present at the castle were gathered around the circular formation in either curiosity or boredom. Haid just lowered her eyelids to at least block out the pathetic sight of what was happening.  
  
"This is sad, Puffy, really sad," she commented to her friend, who nodded sagely in return. "Let's leave."  
  
"You got it."  
  
When Reala and Jackle finally stopped fighting, the groove in the courtyard was about 30 feet deep. They dragged themselves, arm-in-arm out of the ditch and collapsed there, too tired to do anymore. They flopped over to stare at the afternoon sky.  
  
"I'm goin' down huh?"  
  
Slap  
  
"That was weak, Jackle"  
  
"And now, so are you."  
  
"Keh."  
  
Nights and Haid dragged their siblings to the communal hall, not wanting to drag them to their rooms just yet, seeing as they might wake up and be in good enough shape to do it themselves.  
  
After an hour or so, Nights had fallen asleep, while Haid was getting extremely impatient. She had basically the same figure as Jackle, exempting the chest and her different coloring, which was green with black borders. She took a sideways glance at the three sleeping boys and then lazily glanced over at the entrance to the Castle kitchen. An Evil grin spread across her face. It was hydro time.  
  
[Jackle was surrounded by about three hundred of the most rare kard deks in Nightopia. All of them floated merrily around him, their polished, razor sharp edges glittering in the light of the full moon.] Haid looked at her younger brother. This was sad, REALLY sad. He had a goofy grin on his evil little face, and he was drooling on the tablecloth. Uhg, there was one more Outoto-yugi to deal with as well. She glanced at Nights and started, almost dropping the Two-ton bucket of freezing cold water she was holding. Nights had a…NOSEBLEED??? What in NIGHTOPIA was he dreaming about?!? He was WAY too young to be dreaming what she thought he was dreaming about!!!!  
  
[Nights floated in midair and was surrounded by scantily clad food products with Nightmaren legs, which danced seductively around him to the tune: "I Love You, You Love Me" his tongue lolled as he drooled, a nosebleed developing, while he stared at the sexy food items, who chanted "Yiffingly Yummy!" over and over again. One seemed to be giving him a lap dance…]  
  
Never mind, Haid wasn't sure she even WANTED to know. She turned towards Reala. Strange, it looked like he was having a nightmare! "No!" she heard him scream. Hmm, that was disturbing, seeing Reala like that. It was more than just disturbing, it was WRONG. He seemed to breakdown, almost as if his soul had been torn apart. She was NOT going to mess whit him… was- Was that a tear? She decided to focus her sadistic intentions upon the two otouto.  
  
[Reala ran through the Mysterious forest, becoming more and more apprehensive and fearful. He wasn't going to make it! He was so SLOW! Maybe he hadn't trained hard enough! He would never forgive himself if…if… No! He wouldn't think about it! But…he reached the clearing just as it happened.  
  
A dark, light-absorbing emptiness flowed in the clearing. It was the Evil. Its wraith-like extremities webbed through the clearing and beyond. It all was centered and pumping into the center of the clearing like blood through veins by some monstrously huge, hideous heartbeat. In the center of the void was Jazlin. "No!" Reala tried to scream, but it couldn't come out. What was wrong with him? He could only stand there frozen as the inevitable happened.  
  
"No, I…I won't," Jazlin sputtered weakly. The _creature_ writhed.  
  
"What do you mean you won't?" the voice echoed sadistically. "He would want you to do this."  
  
"No! He wouldn't!" she screamed in agony as the dark force coalesced around her even more strongly, tightening around her, and permeating her body and soul.  
  
"You don't seem to understand. He's gone. He won't be coming back. Don't you see? He's merely an idea now, never to be resurrected." It increased its flow into her body and she screamed in the soul wrenching pain. "You'll never see him again. He hated you. That's why he let this be done to him. He never cared for you at all. You were  
  
…dirt." Jazlin whimpered in defeat…  
  
"I guess it was just to get inside my mind, see how I think. THAT was why he spent so much time with me," her voice held despair as tears rolled down her face."  
  
"Yes! All of it was a LIE!!!"  
  
"Oh, Kami! What have I let become of me?!?"  
  
"End It."  
  
Sobbing, with tears falling down her beautiful face like to twin streams, she called to her blade. NO! Reala screamed inside his head, still unable to voice his outcries DON'T DO IT JAZLIN!! That blade has too much meaning for us! For ME!! NO!!! He started to sob. How could she use THAT for her death, how could she do this at all? The blade was styled in the way of Europeans at the time: Long, doulble sided, yet thin. The handle was what was special. It was in the form of a Forest Lily. Ha- How COULD she?!?  
  
"I guess it's appropriate that I end myself with this…"  
  
"Entirely Small One."  
  
She thrust.  
  
And collapsed.  
  
And without a single sound,  
  
She had died.  
  
"NO!" The void had disappeared, and Reala now had his voice to cry with as he mourned the loss of his best friend, confidante, lover, and Soul mate. A tear slid down his cheek as he whispered his last word for the next one hundred years.  
  
"No.."]  
  
  
  
A/N: Okayz, I know, I know, this was supposed to be a lighter chapter, and for the most part it was, but I had to put that dream in there. You'll understand why at the end of this story which, by the way, will have a sequel, if anyone really wants to read it. Yeah, LOL. Like THAT will ever happen! So few people like NiGHTS that it's probably gonna be impossible to get anymore people to read this, not to MENTION review it!!!!!! Arrgh! I give up! I'm off to torture the makers of Briosky (medication for nauseous stomachs that is supposed to taste good, but in reality, tastes SO bad that it makes you puke even more) T.T.F.N.!!!  
  
Joe: "We got her guys! This stakeout FINALLY paid off!"  
  
All: "Woohoo!"  
  
Readers: "?"  
  
Kin-chan: "Don't make me laugh! You out of shape Disney corporate lawyers still have to CATCH me to turn me IN!"  
  
Readers: just plum confusion here  
  
Sam: "Who are you to talk! You never put a disclaimer up for Winnie the Pooh!"  
  
Bob: "Yeah! You've been stealing Tigger's lines! SO THERE!"  
  
Kin-chan: runs off into the sunset :P  
  
All: "Hey! Come BACK here!"  
  
Kin-chan: "You'll never catch me Walt!! NEVAH!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Readers: "Uh…"  
  
Reader1: "Does ANY one know what just happened here?"  
  
Smart Reader: "I think Pandun-sama has been plagiarizing children's cartoons sayings for some reason…" pushes up glasses  
  
Lost Normal Person: "Um, excuse me, I was looking for the newspaper sta-"  
  
Readers clobber Lost Normal Person  
  
L.N.P.: "Ouch." 


End file.
